Moonlight
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo started a contest to find his love. What he didn't expect was falling for a moody half dragon. Now Ichigo has to choosen between the human princes that come to save him and the captor of his heart. ShiroIchi VS Uke Ichigo Harem YAOI DRAGONS
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was waiting near the window, eyes scanning over the clear sky. His eyes lit up when he saw a huge brown blob coming towards him. The brown blob quickly turned into a brown and black dragon with piercing brown eyes. Ichigo covered his ears as the dragon let out a loud, blood-curling shriek. The tower with his room in it was attacked and Ichigo grinned even though his room was shaking back and forth and rubble was breaking off. Ichigo peeked out the window as a large dragon head with a mouth filled with sharp teeth appeared next to him. "Hey Zangetsu" Ichigo chirped.

"Ichigo" the dragon replied in his deep, scratchy voice. Then the dragon leaned over, carefully hooking his teeth around the back of Ichigo's shirt as he picked up Ichigo. Ichigo smiled as he stood up a bit to help Zangetsu get a better grip on him.

After Zangetsu was sure Ichigo was safe in his jaw grip, he pushed off of the building and started to fly away. The guards who had supposed to be protecting Ichigo were in a panic. They had tried to attack the dragon but the hard scales of the dragon were not cut able, not even a simple scratch on the mighty dragon.

Ichigo noticed his guards and let out a scream to make the scene more believable. He wiggled a bit but not too much that Zangetsu would drop him.

Ichigo kept up his act until he and Zangetsu had flew out of the guard's seeing and hearing range. Ichigo coughed, his voice starting to get a bit hoarse.

"We almost there?" Ichigo asked.

Zangetsu nodded very slightly. Ichigo smiled. This was a perfect task. He was the prince of a large kingdom. Whoever could 'save' him and get him back home safely would become his husband and rule the kingdom with him.

After flying for a bit longer, Zangetsu landed on a cliff ledge. He set Ichigo down. The oranget turned away from the edge and walked into the cave. There were 3 dragons inside. The elder one was a sun colored orange with some red on his legs and chest and some yellow on his head and neck with chocolaty brown eyes. He was about the size of a small car.

The middle one was brown like his father with black sock like markings on all four of his feet and black ears. He was about the size of a horse and had blue gray eyes.

The youngest was sea foam green with spots of white and light blue, her eyes were a hazel color and she was about the size of a medium sized dog.

"ICHI" the youngest one squealed, jumping to her feet and racing over to him. Ichigo squeaked as he pinned to the cave floor. Zangetsu chuckled softly as he carefully stepped around the pair. The elder dragon laid down, resting his head on his front legs.

"Hello Ichigo" the younger brown and black dragon stated.

"Hey Tensa" Ichigo replied as he tried to get the young, hyper dragon off of him.

"Nel…let Ichigo up" Zangetsu sighed.

The sea foam dragon pouted but let Ichigo up. Ichigo smiled at her, kissing her forehead which got a giggle.

Ichigo knew Tensa was the only child here who was actually Zangetsu's kid. The orange dragon, Kon was adopted after his mother had been killed by some dragon hunters. Nel had been abandoned as an egg and had been raised her whole life by Zangetsu. Ichigo had heard from Tensa that Zangetsu had 2 other kids, surprisingly none of them have the same parents.

"Is Ichigo going to be staying for a while?" Nel asked.

"Yes" Zangetsu replied.

"Yay…me and Tensa get to hang out with momma" Nel squealed. Nel referred to Ichigo as her mom a lot since he was the only 'female' in her life.

Nel curled around Ichigo, laying her head on his lap. Ichigo smiled softly, running his fingers through the light green hair of the purring dragon.

Ichigo, Nel, and Tensa fell asleep about an hour ago, curled up against Zangetsu's soft and warm stomach. Tensa was now in his humanoid form. All of Zangetsu's actually children had this strange curse. They were dragons by day. But at night they changed into different forms. They were human but they still had their horns and wings. Tensa was a small brown haired human, gray blue eyes closed as he slept on. He had small curled horns peeking out of his wavy bob. His dark brown and black wings were folded over his back carefully. Ichigo was curled up close between the humanoid dragon and the full sea foam dragon with his back pressed against Zangetsu's stomach.

Kon was curling up near Zangetsu's front legs. He yawned. He didn't want to fall asleep but he was tired. Zangetsu snorted, nudging the sun colored dragon to his feet and to his stomach to sleep with the rest of the kids. Kon curled up around the younger kids, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

The elder dragon sighed, laying his head down on his legs, wrapping his tail around the sleeping children. He was about to close his eyes and go to sleep when a voice spoke. "Yo…dad?" a voice asked.

Zangetsu opened his eyes to see a figure sitting in the moonlight. The figure had pure white skin that glittered in the light. A pair of glowing molten gold eyes stared at Zangetsu from underneath a shaggy mess of snow colored hair. Two sharp, slightly curled black horns stuck out of the hair. A pair of black, leathery dragon wings were carefully folding over the bare, scarred up back. The humanoid dragon landed on a rock in the moonlight and he plopped down into a sitting position with one leg hanging off of the rock while the other was pressing against his chest.

"Shiro…it's nice to see you again" Zangetsu stated.

"What's with the human" Shiro deathpanned. "I love my siblings very much…but I am not letting you fuck the human…3 of us cursed fuck-ups are enough" Shiro snarled.

"Shiro, I do not think of Ichigo like that…he is simply a friend of ours" Zangetsu sighed.

Shiro blinked. "Oh"

"And you know I love all of you…none of you are 'cursed fuck-ups'…you are my children and I am proud of you and love you all very much" Zangetsu added.

"Fine, whatever old man…why is the human then?" Shiro asked.

"You remember the old trials royal families did to find a prince for their daughters I told you about?" Zangetsu asked.

"Yeah" the albino nodded.

"Ichigo wanted to do something similar to that and I agreed…so he will be staying here for a little while until he is 'saved'…" Zangetsu explained..

"I see" Shiro snorted.

"…Come here Shiro" Zangetsu demanded.

"No"

"Shirosaki…come here" Zangetsu growled.

The albino sighed, he got off the rock and glided to his father. He curled into his father's side near his neck. Zangetsu leaned his head down and kissed Shiro's forehead. "Now what happened" he asked.

"She kicked me out" Shiro muttered. "I can stay for a little while right dad?" Shiro asked.

"If you want to stay, you have to be polite to Ichigo…can you do that?" Zangetsu asked.

"Yeah" Shiro nodded.

"Then welcome home Shiro" Zangetsu sighed.

"Thanks dad" Shiro yawned.

**I curse my head...didn't mean to write this...it was an accident...I was talking about How to Train Your Dragon with a friend earlier and this idea popped into my head about Ichigo being hiccup and Shiro being toothless...then it remolded to this as I thought about it more and more**

**So any questions? This was a really quick write so I don't know if I explained everything I should have...**

**And who do you think will be the 'princes' that come to save Ichigo? If one person gets enough people saying he (or she) will come, I might make them come...I have 2 choosen so far, not telling who they are**

**But I will warn you this will have some ShiroIchi...I want it to end that way but who knows what the plotbunnies will throw at me**

**And just in case anyone is wondering, Shiro and Tensa are both half dragon, half human...they have another older brother (Guess who he is if you will) and none of the 3 have the same mother...Nel and Kon are adopted**

**Please review...thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Isshin was sitting on his throne. His charcoal colored eyes scanned over the small crowd in the room. For once, the man was completely serious looking, not his normal goofy, idiotic male. In front of him were 7 men. And one woman.

The first was a secret dark sorcerer with his chocolate brown, slicked back hair with a single part that waved down between his cold brown eyes. Next there were 3 princes from close by kingdoms. One of the princes had pale skin that seemed paler with his raven black hair and large green eyes. Another prince had long wavy brown hair and steel blue gray eyes. The 3rd prince had long shoulder length black hair, an eyepatch over his left eye with his right eye a light violet.

There was also the captain of the royal guard with his long black hair and stormy gray eyes as well as the vice captain with long red hair and wine colored eyes. Then there was the royal tailor with cold blue eyes hidden behind rounded square glasses and blueish black hair. The woman was small and petite with a short bobcut of silky black hair and large purple eyes.

Finally, hidden from Isshin and the other people in the room was a world known criminal with unruly, messy sky blue hair and piercing equally blue eyes, cornered by teal panther like markings. He looked slightly interested. He had heard about a good reward for a job. He didn't know the job or the reward but it seemed good enough for a listen.

The vice captain looked worried, being Ichigo's best friend. "Prince Ichigo…he was taken yesterday" he asked. The criminal hidden in the vents stiffed, moving silently closer to the bars to hear better.

"Yes…lieutenant Abarai…that is what this is about." Isshin stated. "My son and the prince, Ichigo was taken yesterday by a dragon. Whoever can bring my son home from there will be greatly rewarded" the King explained.

"What kind of reward?" Aizen, the sorcerer asked curiously though he had an evil glint in his eye.

"…Ichigo's hand in marriage and whatever else they may wish" Isshin stated.

Silence struck all of the people. Isshin's kingdom was the biggest and 'best' and anyone would be honored to even live in it let alone get to live in the castle or to rule it. Hell, the criminal thought himself blessed to be able to steal from the kingdom. The criminal had heard enough, he was going to be a King soon and married to his long term crush.

Ichigo awoke curled up to Tensa who was back in his dragon form. He wiggled from the dragon, noticing that Kon was up with Nel. They were play-fighting. Well Nel was jumping on Kon and making growling noises and pretending to bite and scratch, Kon was just laying there and letting her do as she wished.

"MOMMA" Nel squealed, noticing the oranget was awake. Kon was abandoned as Ichigo was knocked back by the happy green dragon.

Ichigo tried to push Nel away as he felt a rough tongue running over his face. "…Someone should save the human before he suffocates" a voice stated. Ichigo heard Kon jump slightly.

"S-shiro! When did you get here!" Kon squeaked.

"Last night" Shiro stated as he padded over to Ichigo and Nel. He gently grabbed the back of Nel's neck and picked her up. Ichigo blinked at his savior. The dragon was pure white expect for his black slightly curved horns on his head and his half hidden by his white shaggy man, odd eerie eyes of gold and black. The dragon was a bit bigger than Kon, maybe a bit older as well.

"What happened to" Kon started.

"We broke up and I got kicked out" Shiro growled after setting down Nel.

"Oh…you didn't knock her up or something, right?" Kon asked.

Shiro gave Kon a look and the sun colored dragon seemed to shrink down. "Shiro, you have to be nice to Kon as well" Zangetsu stated.

"Stop changing the rules" Shiro hissed.

"That was always a rule…what I told you last night is only an extension" the oldest dragon stated.

"…Asshole" Shiro pouted.

"What's that mean?" Nel asked.

Shiro smirked. "…Adult stuff" he stated.

"I'm adult though" Nel whined as she stood up tall and puffed out her chest.

"Not you're a child"

"Adult"

"Child"

"ADULT"

"Grab my tail" Shiro stated as he raised his tail above Nel's head. Nel blinked but lunged at the white tail. Shiro jerked it away and the smaller dragon chased it.

A few minutes of chasing and Nel plopped down, panting. "I can't" she whined.

"Then you aren't big enough to know" Shiro sighed. Nel pouted. Kon helped Ichigo up to his feet. Both of them a bit surprised.

"NII-SAN" Tensa squealed as he raced over, jumping on Shiro's back. The white dragon made a noise but smiled all the same at his brother.

"Morning Tensa…how are you?" he asked.

"Well" the brown dragon chirped.

"They are siblings?" Ichigo asked.

"Half-siblings" Kon replied.

"Is he cursed as well?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah" Kon nodded.

Tensa slid off of Shiro's back. "Can't believe you came back…and dad let ya after you pretty much decided you were leaving and never coming home like Onee-san" Tensa stated.

"Idiotic mistake I guess…dad understands that" Shiro yawned.

"Tired?" Tensa asked.

"Flying is tiring…especially at night" Shiro sighed.

"Yeah" Tensa nodded. Then Tensa looked over at Ichigo. "Nii-san…did you meet Ichigo?" he asked.

Shiro glanced at the human. "I guess" he stated.

Tensa blinked and pursed his lips. "C'mon, be nice to Ichigo and go introduce yourself" Tensa pressed.

Shiro sighed. He turned and padded over to Ichigo. "Shiro" he stated before he leaned his neck downwards to give Ichigo a nuzzle as well as smell him. It was a common dragon gesture that Ichigo knew well. "Ichigo" the oranget replied back.

Shiro was glad his face was hidden by Ichigo's neck and shaggy hair. He was smiling from the intoxicant scent of cinnamon, chocolate, and the sweet forest. Shiro let his head linger near Ichigo's neck for a moment longer before he stood up again. Ichigo did his part of the gesture, giving a quick kiss to Shiro's white scaly neck.

**Shiro and Ichigo meet...and Shiro might have a crush xD**

**And in case I confused any of you ^^**

**Sorcerer-Aizen**

**Prince 1- Ulquiorra**

**Prince 2- Starrk**

**Prince 3- Nnoitra**

**Captain- Byakuya**

**Lieutenant- Renji**

**Tailor- Uruyu (Ishida)**

**Woman- Rukia**

**Criminal- Grimmjow**

**So far the 3rd brother hadn't been guessed yet...They are all linked in the same way...it's not that hard**

**Anyone hope you guys enjoy...review thanks ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay before the actual story. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. You make feel so loved. and when I feel loved, you get results =D**

**So I do hope you enjoy...I throw in some GrimmIchi (in a way) for you guys and some ShiroIchi as well =D**

_Grimmjow was sneaking through a window. He had heard that a very precious jewel was here. He was going to steal it. He was near silent as he dropped to the floor, ninja styled. His cool blue eyes scanned the room for anything that looked like a security system or a hiding place. The bluenet huffed softly when he didn't see anything. He started to move forward to see if he could find something like that, making sure to keep hidden._

_Grimmjow didn't expect for someone to jump on his back and force him to the floor nor did he expect for a knife to nearly cut his throat when he turned over to see his attacker. Grimmjow looked at the small orange haired male on his stomach. The kid was probably a year or two years younger than him. "Who the hell are you?" the oranget asked._

_Grimmjow blinked at his attacker. "…Okay…WHY are you in my room?" the oranget tried again. Grimmjow instantly realized what those people had meant when they said Jewel of the Kingdom. They had meant the prince, probably one of the most beautiful creatures as well as smart and kind. "You want to steal something…am I right?" the prince pressed._

"_Maybe I am, maybe I am not" Grimmjow growled._

"_I got a deal for you…" the orange haired prince stated._

"_What kind of deal" Grimmjow asked, eyes narrowed while looking at the innocent face of his foe._

"_Well you are a traveler?" the oranget stated._

"…_And?" the bluenet asked._

"_Well I'm always coped up in the castle and stories can't really satisfy my need for adventures and such…" the prince trailed off._

"_And what?" Grimmjow demanded._

"_Tell me your stories…one or two at least and I will not turn you into the guards…life in prison wouldn't be fun for someone your age, probably only 11 or 12" the oranget finished._

_Easy, this would be easy. "Fine…I will tell you a few stories" the bluenet snapped._

_The prince grinned his adorable grin, moving the knife from Grimmjow's throat and hopping over to the bed. "Don't even try to run, I am more trained than most of the guards" the oranget chirped._

_Grimmjow sighed, getting up and following the cute child to the bed. He sits down, makes sure the kid will keep quiet and tells a few tales. A few tales turned into his life story. His life story turned into a friendship with the adorable Prince._

Ichigo had watched Shiro all day. Shiro was polite and fun loving and playful but strict around Nel. He was an excellent role model for the young dragon. After Nel went to take a nap, Zangetsu's orders, Shiro's outer personality dropped. He was a bit more moody but he was still sweet to Tensa, his dear baby brother. Kon got the bad bargain being around the same age as Shiro and having some sort of tense between them. This caused the pair to butted heads frequently. Shiro did put his outer personality back up the moment Nel woke up.

Shiro had left the cave a bit before sunset. Tensa had explained that Shiro didn't really like to be seen in his 'weak form'. Ichigo waited till everyone was asleep before he slipped out between Nel and Tensa. He went outside, freezing.

Sitting on a large rock near the edge of the cliff with his head angled up to stare at the hypnotizing beauty of the almost full moon was Shiro. His long white, shaggy mess of hair hung limp, spilling over his shoulders and down his back about halfway with small, slightly curved black horns sticking out of the hair on his head. It hung off of his black as night folded wings. Ichigo could see scars littering the pure white porcelain back.

Ichigo had to say this half dragon was one of the most beautiful creatures like ever. But Ichigo could understand why Shiro thought of this form weak. People saw beauty as a weakness. But actually it was a strength, one of the greatest if you knew how to use it like Ichigo could. "What the hell you looking at" a voice growled.

Ichigo's attention was snapped to Shiro's cold golden eyes surrounded by the sea of black. The albino looked mad. "…I came to see if you wanted to come inside" Ichigo started.

"No" Shiro replied in an almost growl.

"But it's cold outside" Ichigo tried again.

"Then go sleep inside, we aren't all weak, thin skinned pussies" Shiro sneered.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and curled his lips into a growling scowl. "I am not a girl nor a fucking cat" Ichigo snapped.

Shiro just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the moon. Ichigo scowled. He refused to be ignored. He walked over to the rock. He attempted to climb it so he could give Shiro a piece of his mind. But the rock was a bit slippery and very smooth, no hand holds. "What are you doing?" Shiro asked, looking down on the oranget.

"Trying to get up on the rock" Ichigo huffed. The prince wasn't expecting it when Shiro reached down, grabbing him and pulling him onto the rock. Shiro scooted over a bit as he set Ichigo down next to him. "Uh thanks…Shiro" Ichigo thanked him.

"Whatever" the albino stated.

Ichigo leaned over, kissing Shiro's cheek. The albino stiffed, surprised. He glanced at Ichigo; the human knew most dragon gestures. It was odd. A kiss on the cheek was a 'thank you'. Shiro turned his head and kissed Ichigo's forehead. A kiss on the forehead was a 'your welcome'. Shiro kind of had to wonder how such a sophisticated, spirited, and aggressive race developed a physical language with a lot of kissing and nuzzling and other loving gestures.

Ichigo blushed slightly from the kiss to the forehead, turning his head to the side to hide it from the moody half dragon. Ichigo looked up at the moon. The beams from the moon seemed to all be focused on making Shiro's pale skin shine. It was odd. The rest of Shiro's family, that Ichigo knew of so far were all earth-like. Tensa and Zangetsu were like the actually earth and soil, Zangetsu being the more calm core while Tensa was the more happy and fresh newer crust. Nel was the playful water and Kon was the stubborn, lively fire.

But Shiro was like the moon. He was quiet, kind of keeping to himself, impossible to read, beautiful, and he had the elegant that shined from the moon. Yes he was a bit moody and rude but that was like the phases of the moon.

"Ichigo?" a voice broke through Ichigo's thoughts. Ichigo jerked suddenly. The oranget quickly realized how much he jolted. He saw the side of the cliff to his side and the forest, half hidden by the shadows. Ichigo couldn't help but panic as he was falling to the earth. He screwed his eyes shut.

Then Ichigo felt this weird feeling of weightless-ness.

**CLIFFY...give me lots and lots of reviews again and I will give you more soon.**

**This was written actually a bit quickly. I wanted to give you more before I went to bed and I had some hw plus some other crap...but I did it and now you get this**

**Ichigo: I'm gonna die?**

**Grimmjow: That's a crappy way to end the story**

**Me: I'm going to kill him...maybe some injures, but he will live**

**Byakuya: ...Will you be writing about the rest of the people going to save Ichigo?**

**Me: Yes...later...too lazy right now**

**Mugetsu: Also this is how you spell my name...the 3 or 4 of you can't spell it...and yes I'm the last sibling...HOPELY I will appear soon...btw, who should I be dating...I got a mate...so who should said mate be...Shiro's ex too**

**Me: Thank you Mugetsu...now shut the fuck up and stop giving stuff away**

**Anyway please please do review (Foolish God tomorrow)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo felt a rough breeze and his eyes blinked open. He noticed the ground was now getting further away. Then he noticed the arms hooked under his legs and at his back. "Don't even think about moving." the fuming half dragon growled to the male he was carrying bridal style. Ichigo nodded very slightly as he was carried back up to the cliff.

Ichigo was roughly dropped on the cold ground as the albino made a furious and disgusted face at the human. Ichigo normally would have scowled back but he could see a bit of worry in the furious golden eyes. "What the hell were you thinking!" Shiro snarled.

"It's not like I jumped off!" Ichigo snapped.

"Why did you suddenly jerk like that? You could have, WOULD have died if I hadn't reacted!" the albino snarled.

"You surprised me, that's all." Ichigo huffed.

The half dragon didn't look convinced at all, but he just made a snorting noise before speaking again. "Go back inside and sleep Ichigo."

Ichigo thought about telling the other that he didn't own him and that he didn't have to listen to him, but he knew Shiro was just worried about him, and probably by now a bit annoyed at his stupidity and stubbornness. The oranget sighed before he nodded, got up and went back inside though not before he gave a suggestion. "You should come inside soon too… it's cold and you probably could use a good rest." Then Ichigo disappeared into the cave and went to go sleep next to Tensa and Nel.

Shiro watched him go, the previous anger in his eyes dying out to sorrow.

* * *

Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia were traveling together. They knew that a team would survive more easily. They had just woken up a short bit ago. They were looking for a quick breakfast. The food they had before had mysteriously disappeared.

Suddenly Rukia perked up. "Do you guys smell that!" she squealed.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Cooking meat." Rukia chirped before she started off to find said meat, the two men had no choices but to follow.

They were all surprised when they found a small campsite. Sitting near the fire, cooking animal meat like rabbit, deer, and squirrel was the Kingdom's best criminal and thief, Grimmjow.

Sitting nearby, eating some of the cooked meat were the 3 princes, Ulquiorra, Starrk, and Nnoitra. "W-what..." Byakuya blinked.

"Ah, welcome Captain Byakuya… Lieutenant Renji… and little Rukia,"Grimmjow purred. "You are just in time for a meal!" the bluenet chirped.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya growled.

"Feeding you people." Grimmjow shrugged. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, not believing the bluenet. "Fine… I'm here for the same reason as you… I am going to get the prince from the dragons… and since I have a small advantage I figured I would feed you guys so you don't die." the bluenet chuckled.

"Advantage?" Renji echoed.

"I know my way up and down this mountain well, I know the cave where Ichigo is at, I can hunt and I can bribe, and I can withstand the harsh conditions on the mountain." Grimmjow explained with a smug smirk.

"We could easily capture you or kill you right now." Byakuya stated calmly.

Grimmjow laughed loudly. "Come at me then." the thief sneered.

Byakuya stepped forward, almost slicing through Grimmjow but the bluenet was gone. The black haired male jerked his head up to see Grimmjow holding onto a branch with one hand. "Too slow!" he laughed before he pulled himself up and then started to leap from tree to tree. No one had enough time to react or even follow the quick footed thief.

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro didn't really speak of what happened last night, both silently agreeing to not bring it up. It was almost noon when Tensa made an interesting suggestion to Ichigo. "Ichigo… have you ever been on a dragon's hunt?" he asked. Dragons normally only hunted once or twice a week and this happened to be one of those times of the week.

The oranget blinked before shaking his head. "Tensa, you aren't old enough for a sole hunt… and especially not old enough to take Ichigo as well." Kon stated as he tried to calm down Nel for a short nap. Zangetsu had left for a little while earlier and left the 2 oldest dragon, Shiro and Kon in charge.

"I can take Tensa and Ichigo." Shiro stated as he stood up from the corner of the cave he had been napping in.

"Really? Thank you Nii-san!" Tensa chirped as he trotted to his brother and gave a kiss to Shiro's cheek.

"It's not a problem." Shiro rolled his eyes as he started to walk towards the cave entrance. Tensa and Ichigo followed.

The white dragon stopped again once outside. He looked at Ichigo. "Get on." he stated.

"What?" Ichigo blinked.

"It's either a long walk or a short fly to our normal hunting grounds." Shiro responded.

"Oh.." Ichigo nodded as he walked over to Shiro who kneeled a bit for an easier climb on.

"Hold on tight!" Shiro commanded as he started towards the edge of the cliff. Ichigo gulped softly as he fisted the soft white hair. Shiro flapped his wings and took off. Tensa promptly followed his brother to the sky.

The trio flew for a short time, probably ten minutes to a forested area, closer to the bottom of the mountain. Shiro made his rules clear. They all had to stay in a close distance to each other, this rule was more important for Ichigo but still important for Tensa since he was still a pretty young dragon.

The three spilt up, the dragons went hunting for meat while Ichigo went looking for berries and nuts. By the time the three regrouped, Shiro had caught two deer, four rabbits, a few squirrels, and a couple of larger had collected a deer, some rabbits and some squirrels, while Ichigo had lots of berries and nuts of different colors and sizes as well as a few rabbits that he had happened across. "Let's head back." Shiro stated.

**Many of you figured out Shiro would save Ichigo xD Duh**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter...Grimmjow is such a 'nice' guy and Shiro is a bit moody still.**

**Also who is Ichiru? is it supposed to mean Ichimaru (Gin)? TELL ME PEOPLE**

**Anyway who, please review, it would make me very happy**

**For those who are interested in my line-up, continue to read**

**Tomorrow (Thursday)- The Power Behind a Pharaoh**

**Friday- Foolish God**

**Saturday- probably Smile...*shrugs* maybe something**

**Sunday- Otaku's present since this day is her birthday *must write something NOW***


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo came outside. Shiro was in his human form, on a rock closer to the cave and further from the edge of the cliff. The snow haired albino was staring up at the moon. The soft wind blew his long hair, showing his scarred back.

The oranget approached the rock. Shiro turned his eerie eyes on Ichigo before helping Ichigo up. The rock was smaller than the other rock so Shiro placed Ichigo on his lap. The human made a noise of surprise and embarrassment. "What?" Shiro asked.

"Nothing" Ichigo muttered.

"Okay" Shiro shrugged.

"Were you waiting for me to come out?" Ichigo asked, looking at Shiro.

"You wish" Shiro teased.

Ichigo chuckled. "What if I am?" he asked.

"Then keep wishing" Shiro replied. Ichigo rolled his eyes. The two sat quietly for a while, just enjoying each other's company and staring at the beautiful, shining stars and the glowing moon. "Ichigo" Shiro stated.

"Hmmm?"

"Hold on, we are going for a fly" the albino smirked.

"W-wait, wh-what?" Ichigo squeaked before Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo and took off. Ichigo whined, burying his head into Shiro's shoulder. He didn't like heights when he couldn't see what was below him.

The oranget could feel the light breeze blowing past them and hear the soft flapping of Shiro's wings. After flying for a moment, Ichigo could hear a soft rushing of water. Shiro landed and released Ichigo. Ichigo turned and gasped.

In front of them, the moon shined down and lit up the whole cave. There was a glittering waterfall falling through an unknown source into a small lake that turned to a snaking river. There were trees and bushes; a whole forest in this cave. "It's beautiful" the oranget gasped.

Shiro guided Ichigo down to the shore of the lake. "I know" Shiro nodded.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked as he sat down, dipping his hand into the cold, glittering water.

"Still on the mountain…this is one of the lower caves" Shiro replied. "My mother and I found it when I was little" Shiro added, smiling fondly at the memory.

Ichigo smiled as well, pulling Shiro down to sit with him. "It's truly beautiful" Ichigo replied. Shiro nodded. "So where is your mother now? I didn't see her in the cave" Ichigo asked.

Shiro's smile faded to a frown. "She died" he stated.

"Sorry" Ichigo started.

"Any human who becomes pregnant dies shortly after giving birth, if they give birth. They get a dragon disease that all baby dragons get when they hatch...and their body can't fix it…they die…mine held out till I was about 4…I knew her and I loved her…and then she died…sometimes I wished she would have died earlier so I wouldn't have loved her so much or known her even" Shiro explained.

"Shiro, I'm so sorry" Ichigo responded before he leaned over and kissed the albino's nose.

Shiro blinked, a smirk appearing over his lips. "its fine…and I guess I could cheer up" the albino sighed. His hand entwined with Ichigo's hand who blushed. Ichigo smiled at Shiro, the red dusting his cheeks. Shiro smiled back, his hand rising to sweep a few stray strands out of Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Ichigo?" the albino purred.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo hummed back.

"Close your eyes" Shiro purred. Ichigo did as he was told and closed his eyes, his heart speeding in his chest. What Ichigo was expecting was romantic. What Shiro did wasn't.

Ichigo squeaked when he had a very brief moment of weightless-ness. Then he hissed at the icy cold water surrounding him. He surfaced, his kicks leaving little ripples in the water and his sunset colored hair plastered to his head and face. "SHIRO!" he yelled.

The albino was lying on the shore, on his back, laughing at the oranget. Ichigo's cheeks turned red, embarrassed. Then he got a devious idea and swam towards the shore as quietly as he could. Shiro was still laughing and didn't notice Ichigo at the shore with a devious smile. Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hand and yanked. Both of them went tumbling into the water. Shiro didn't have time to yell.

Ichigo opened his eyes and almost gasped. Shiro looked breathtaking under the water with his long hair all fanning out around him. The water looked very blue around his pale, near naked body. Ichigo did gasp when Shiro turned towards him and started to swim towards him. Ichigo was near breathless now, but Shiro now held his arms, keeping him where he was. Shiro leaned towards him and Ichigo screwed his eyes shut. They both surfaced, Shiro's hands on the side of Ichigo's face, the albino's wings flapping softly in the water to keep them both floating.

Ichigo felt a light pressure on his eyes. Ichigo blinked his eyes open. Shiro and his face were inches away, Shiro's hands still on the sides of his face. Shiro grabbed one of Ichigo's hand and pressed it to his lips. The albino smirked while Ichigo blushed.

"Tonight's a full moon" Tensa reminded Shiro.

"I know I know" Shiro rolled his eyes. Ichigo sat between the two dragons, not knowing what was so important about a full moon. Nel and Kon were putting on a show for them. Nel was a knight and poor Kon had to be a princess. Ichigo thought it was an adorable story though Shiro seemed bored of it, not really paying attention.

After the play, while Ichigo, Tensa, and Nel were eating lunch, Shiro and Kon were talking, on surprisingly civil terms. "What could they be talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Shiro probably wants acting tips from Kon…he was an excellent princess" Nel replied.

"He was…and you were an amazing knight" Ichigo chuckled. Then he glanced back over at the white dragon and the sun colored dragon.

Kon looked like he was sighing but he nodded and Shiro grinned at him. Then the albino dragon walked over to him. "Ichigo, we are going somewhere" he stated.

"Where?" Tensa asked.

Shiro didn't answer his brother's question. He just motioned for Ichigo to get on. The oranget sighed but did so. Shiro walked outside, calling his goodbye and they flew off.

They flew for a while, flying over trees, rivers, cities, mountains, and many other things. Ichigo just looked over the things, gripping Shiro's mane tightly. Ichigo gasped when he saw where they were headed.

Shiro carefully landed them on the sandy shore near the endless, deep blue ocean. Thankfully for them the beach was almost empty, the only people around didn't notice the huge white dragon. Ichigo slid off of Shiro's back, leaning on him as he stared at the setting sun. The beautiful pink and yellow of the sky was turning a deep blue. As the sun disappeared and moon replaced it, Ichigo couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful. Then he gasped at the sight next to him.

A glowing light engulfed Shiro, reshaping his body. The dragon form turned to human. But to Ichigo's surprise, it didn't stop with the normal half form. Shiro's wings melted into his back and his horns folded into his shaggy hair.

Shiro turned to Ichigo with his glowing golden on black eyes. The albino seized one of Ichigo's sun-kissed hands and pressed it to his lips, getting a red dusting upon Ichigo's cheeks.

**Adorable chapter =D**

**If anyone is wondering, every full moon, Shiro and his brothers turn human for a night.**

**Anyway, first what do you think the kiss on the hand means...Shiro did it twice to Ichigo xD**

**Second, DATE TIME xD The next chapter will be Shiro and Ichigo's date on the beach and in the nearby city**

**Mugetsu: Thirdly, we would like ideas for Shiro's ex...and I need a mate as well, Sigery decided agains Ichiru since it would bring unwanted issues to the story or something, I don't know**

**Tensa: Fourly...right? Okay...Sigery has no idea what to update next...so she wants to know what you think**

**Shiro: She has a list of what she could probably finish and post tommorrow if they want them or you can give her a different title**

**List:**

**-Sweet Sweet Revenge**

**-Moonlight (Another one xD)**

**-Can You Keep a Secret**

**-Foolish God**

**-Read the Fine Print**

**-The Key**

**-New story without a title about a fairy**

**-New story without a title about Ichigo's heart**

**Ichigo: Anyway, please review...bye ^^**


	6. Author's Note

**First off, sorry to anyone who thought this was an actual chapter**

**When I first wrote the last chapter I had ideas for the date...now I'm unsure so I would like your ideas and opions for their date**

**Thanks**


	7. Chapter 6

"W-what?" Ichigo stared.

Shiro laughed softly. "My brothers and I turn completely human on the night of a full moon" the albino replied.

"Oh" Ichigo blinked.

"C'mon…we only got till sunrise" Shiro chuckled. Ichigo nodded slightly and the two walked up the beach towards the city bathed in bright lights.

Shiro took them to a beautiful, fancy restaurant. They had a single table on a terrace where the moon could shine down on them. Shiro was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black tank-top, and a light gray jacket. Ichigo was in a white button up dress shirt and black slacks. He was also wearing a beautiful necklace Shiro gave him consisting of a thin black chain with a small white glowing scale attached to it.

Ichigo had already asked where Shiro got the money for this, dinner, clothes, etc. All he got was a chuckle. Ichigo looked over at Shiro. The moonlight hit him just right and his white hair shined, his pale skin glowed, his golden eyes glittered. Shiro ordered for both of them.

Ichigo hadn't understood what Shiro said when he ordered but then again he couldn't read the menu either. "What did you order for us?" the oranget asked.

"Wait and see Ichi" Shiro chuckled. Then he tugged Ichigo's chair closer and pulled Ichigo onto his lap. The oranget blushed but didn't argue. The pair started to talk. "So tell me about your life, your childhood" Shiro insisted.

"Well, I was a prince…I was kept in the palace with my family, a few servants and the guard…I didn't really see anyone except during my father's parties or when I looked over the city out my window…I got pretty much anything I wanted…but I wasn't really happy, I always wanted to see the world, have adventures like I read about in fairy tales but of course that was too dangerous for a young child, for the prince" Ichigo started before going quiet.

"Did you ever get to have them?" Shiro asked.

"I had a friend…he was an orphan…and a thief…he took me on little adventures through the city…but that was all…he was probably the only true friend I had" Ichigo sighed. Shiro nodded. "So what about you?" Ichigo asked.

"I was mostly raised by my dad and my older brother…since my mom died when I was young. I had a pretty easygoing, sheltered life. I didn't really like leaving home, it was a safe place for me. I was kind of glad when Kon was adopted, someone my age to play with." Shiro explained.

"What made you leave home?" Ichigo asked.

Shiro blinked, a bit surprised at the question. "I fell in love with a girl" he replied simply. "I thought she was the love of my life…but it didn't work out…so I came home, wasn't expecting to find an adorable human waiting for me" Shiro smirked.

Ichigo blushed lightly. "This isn't my business…but what happened, why did you guys break up?" Ichigo asked.

Shiro sighed. "We had been together for a few years, I told her I wanted kids and she told me she didn't want kids with a halfbreed father and a few days later I found her with another guy." The albino explained.

Ichigo gasped. "Shiro…I'm sorry" he stated.

"Not your fault" Shiro sighed.

Ichigo stared at him for a few minutes. Then he took Shiro's hand and kissed it. Shiro smiled. "I mean this in a human way" he stated before he captured Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo gasped, allowing the blue muscle to slip in the unfamiliar mouth. Shiro broke the kiss, smirking at the panting, blushing oranget on his lap. "Mmmm maybe I should eat dessert first" he purred.

Ichigo's blush only darkened. He slipped away from Shiro. He sat down in his seat on the other side of the table. They went back to talking, laughing, enjoying their date.

When their food arrived, Ichigo laughed slightly. Shiro had ordered them both some chicken, it was a safe food that most people liked. They ate, talking and laughing between bites.

After dinner, Shiro looked at Ichigo. "You up for an adventure?" he asked.

"Depends" Ichigo replied.

"Yes or no" Shiro smirked.

"Sure" Ichigo sighed. Shiro smiled.

They walked down the street, Shiro behind Ichigo with his arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist. "Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"There" Shiro pointed a large building. It had bright lights all over it; people were constantly going in and out of the building. Shiro guided Ichigo inside.

The place was loud, music playing at an outrage volume, bright, flashing lights filled the place. People danced in a way Ichigo had never seen before, little distance between their bodies, the dancing fast and furious.

Shiro led Ichigo away from the mass of people dancing and to a busy counter. People dressed in black pants, white dress shirts, and black vests were handing out drinks left and right. Shiro asked one of the people for something, again Ichigo didn't understand what he wanted. One of the males behind the counter smirked but nodded.

Shiro took the glass of liquid from the smirking male. The liquid was a light pink color, fizzing slightly. Ichigo looked at it curiously. "Drink it Ichi" Shiro purred.

Ichigo scowled. "What is it" he asked.

Shiro paused but only for a second. "…Juice" he responded.

Ichigo took it, eying it before he downed it. It was sweet with a slight tangy aftertaste.

Ichigo blinked his eyes open. He groaned, his head was pounding. He blinked, gawking at his surroundings. He was laying on the beach. He sat up, noticing Shiro, who was now a dragon again was sleeping, wrapped around him.

Ichigo blinked. Last thing he remembered was drinking that 'juice'. He sighed, holding his head. The oranget froze. On his wrisit was a tattoo of a white dragon wrapped around a red heart. In small, cursive writing were the words "Shiro's" in the red heart.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Ichigo shrieked. Shiro opened his eyes, groggily taking in the shirtless male in front of him. "You thought it was pretty last night" Shiro yawned.

"What did you give me!" Ichigo demanded, turning on the dragon.

"Alcohol" the dragon admitted. Ichigo paled. "Was surprised that it took you so fast…I knew it was strong but damn, you were a lightweight" the albino snorted.

"…What did I do besides get this tattoo?" Ichigo asked.

"You danced with me, we made-out for a while…you start stripping...on stage…you got your tattoo, and tried to get me to fuck you" the dragon listed, Ichigo's blush getting darker and his skin paler.

"We didn't actually…you know" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Nope…but you sucked well for a virgin" Shiro chuckled.

Ichigo blushed deeply. Shiro laughed, licking the oranget's face. Then he stood, picking up Ichigo in his jaw and laying the male on his back. "Go back to sleep Ichigo" the dragon cooed before they took off for the cave.

When they returned home, Kon and Nel were outside playing. Tensa was inside the cave talking to someone. Ichigo slipped off of Shiro's back and entered the cave. He gasped and his eyes went wide. "Grimm!" he grinned. The blue haired thief barely had time to catch the excited prince.

Shiro followed Ichigo into the cave and his expression quickly changed to a scowl aimed the bluenet.

**Well this took some time to write...dinner and clubbing xD Fun**

**If anyone is wondering, the people of this town don't speak english...but Shiro knew their lanaguage since he lived near here with his girlfriend for a while**

**And YES Grimm showed up xD Way to ruin the date...but don't worry...too much**

**Well I'm off to write the next chapter**

**Review, thanks**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm only posting this cuz Via wanted me to...can't really said no to her**

_Ichigo sighed. He sat at the table with his father and two little sisters. Tonight was the royal ball; he would be meeting his suitors. The 13 year old wasn't looking towards to this. For one he had to dress up and for another he couldn't dance for his life. He quickly finished his lunch and went back to his room._

_A smile broke out on the oranget's face when he saw who was waiting on his bed. "Grimm" he squealed. He tackled his friend, hugging him tightly. He hadn't seen the blue haired thief in a month or so._

"_Hey Ichi" the bluenet chuckled, ruffling Ichigo's hair._

"_I missed you" Ichigo stated. He leaned up and kissed Grimmjow's cheek._

_Grimmjow blushed lightly but Ichigo didn't notice. Ichigo settled on his bed. "Where were you? What happened, tell me" Ichigo begged, giving Grimmjow his big eyes._

_Grimmjow laughed lightly. "I will tell you later…but there's a ball tonight, right?" he asked. Ichigo nodded. "And your dancing is shit" the thief snorted._

_Ichigo scowled. "It is not" he whined._

"_It is…so let's practice" Grimmjow demanded._

_That's how the pair spent the afternoon, dancing to the soft music._

_Ichigo was heading downstairs to the ball. He had gotten much better with his dancing; Grimmjow had been very helpful and patient with him. Ichigo was glad his father didn't throw him into a dress, it was a hard experience last time they had a ball trying to dance into a long dress. He wore black dress pants, a red button up dress shirt with elbow length sleeves, and many white clips in his hair in an attempt to tame the wild spikes._

_Everyone had eaten and now it was time for dancing and talk. Ichigo didn't like dancing but he hated the talking more so he stuck with the dances. He had been dancing around, being polite and prince-like when he was suddenly grabbed._

_The oranget was spun around just as a new song began. A small smile spread over the oranget's face. "Hello sir…I haven't seen you around" Ichigo stated._

"_Just blew into town, your highness" the blonde male stated. He kissed Ichigo's hands before laying one hand on Ichigo's waist and the other on Ichigo's shoulder._

_Ichigo kept his head tilted up to look at his partner. They danced around the crowd of people. Ichigo stared into his partner's deep, piercing blue eyes. "Do you have a name?" Ichigo asked._

"_You may call me Grimm your highness" the blonde replied._

_Ichigo's smile grew a bit. "Alright…Grimm" he purred._

_They continued to dance through the next few songs, making small talk. When the music started to get a bit quicker, they moved closer together. "I hope this is dyed" Ichigo chuckled quietly, gently tugging on the blonde locks._

"_It is...and hopefully it comes out with a single wash" Grimm replied. He swirled Ichigo. The oranget smirked._

"_I thought real men didn't wear make-up…" Ichigo teased._

"_It's concealer, not make-up" Grimm argued._

"_That's a type of make-up smartass"_

"…_Shut up"_

_Ichigo giggled. They continued to dance some more. Grimm was trying not to blush but his crush was right in front of him, dancing with him and smiling and laughing. Just as he was about to lean his head down, someone called Ichigo away. "Sorry, got to go Grimm…see you later?" the oranget asked before racing off in the direction of the voice that called him._

_The blonde stayed where he was, watching Ichigo run off, disappointed._

"This is my friend, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" Ichigo explained. He was sitting next to Grimmjow, Shiro across from him looking pissed. Tensa was lying next to Shiro. He hit Shiro with his tail. "Hello…Grimmjow" the albino growled.

The bluenet raised an eyebrow at the dragon. Tensa and the others had been fairly nice to him but the white one had a problem with him. The thief turned back to Ichigo when the oranget started to speak. "So Grimm, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

The bluenet chuckled. "I was in town when I heard about a kidnapping with a big reward…well it was a bit of a surprise to learn you were 'kidnapped'…" Grimmjow explained.

"What's the reward?" Ichigo asked, knowing the answer.

"Your hand in marriage…your father is a bit crazy, treating his only son like a girl" Grimmjow responded.

Shiro looked down, laying his head on his legs. He had forgotten about that. He was going to lose Ichigo because of that stupid thing. Ichigo was his; not Grimmjow's, not any of the princes', HIS.

Ichigo smiled. He always loved to talk with Grimmjow. Grimmjow was his best friend, one of his only friends before he met Zangetsu and his family. He glanced at Shiro and frowned. "Shiro…are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine" Shiro sighed before he got up. Ichigo watched him walk away with sad eyes. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, watching the oranget play with the necklace around his neck. He froze when he saw what it was. It was a white dragon scale on a black chain.

Grimmjow had done research on dragons shortly after he met a real dragon; Ichigo had introduced him and Tensa. Giving someone one of your scales pretty much was the biggest step a dragon took, it was like a marriage proposal.

Grimmjow glanced at Shiro as the white dragon left the cave. Had he lost his last chance at being with Ichigo, well with him in a romantic way. Had he waited too long and now Ichigo was in love with the dragon. If not the dragon, someone else might take him away if they won this 'contest'. "Grimmjow?"

The bluenet snapped his attention to Ichigo. "Hmm?" he hummed.

"Are you okay?" the oranget asked.

"I'm fine Ichi" Grimmjow sighed.

"…Are you going to get up and leave to?" Ichigo asked.

"No" Grimmjow sighed, kissing Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo twitched slightly under the kiss.

"I thought there was only one human here?" a voice stated.

Tensa sat up a bit and grinned at the large black dragon in the doorway with two smaller dragons at his side and one on his back. "MU-NII" Tensa squealed, racing over to the oldest brother in their family. The red eyed dragon chuckled, nuzzling Tensa.

**Welcome Mugetsu and children =D**

**He has 3 kids, two are cannon characters and one is an OC...guess please =D**

**And don't ask about the whole dancing flashback...I got bored and decided to keep it in there xD**

**Please review, thanks**


	9. Chapter 8

"You are the prince of the kingdom nearby?" the young dragon, Kaien questioned curiously. He was a little younger than Tensa and had dark purple and dark navy blue scales. His eyes were light teal and his hair was a black mess.

"Yeah" Ichigo nodded.

"Are you dating uncle Shiro?" another young dragon, Shuhei asked. He had black hair and dark grey and grey-black scales, his eyes were charcoal colored with a claw looking scar over his left eye. He was about Nel's age.

"…I guess" Ichigo blushed. "Why do you ask?" he added.

"You have one of his scales around your neck" Shuhei shrugged.

"Oh" Ichigo nodded, blushing lightly.

Kaien turned his attention to Grimmjow who was sitting at Ichigo's side. "So who exactly are you?" he asked.

"Grimmjow…Ichigo's friend" the bluenet replied.

"Grrr" a small, little voice giggled. A third, young dragon jumped at Grimmjow. This one was a tiny female, about the size of a small dog. She had bright blue eyes; her scales were mostly a soft shade of purple with a sky colored plated underbelly and dark purple horns lying in light blonde hair. Her wings were mostly purple but the underside of the wings were the same light blue as her underbelly. She wasn't even a year old yet.

She landed on Grimmjow's lap and put her front feet on his chest, trying to climb him. "Via, don't bother the human" Kaien scolded, getting up and grabbing the baby dragon. He carried her across the cave.

Mugetsu was laying on the cave floor with his brothers and father. Kaien walked over and dropped the blonde dragon between his father's front legs. She didn't protest, curling up next to her daddy. Kaien went back to his brother and the humans.

Shiro watched with a chuckle. "Last time I saw you Kaien was about Nel's age" he stated.

"…True, we haven't seen each other in forever" Mugetsu sighed. He glanced at Ichigo who was talking with the brothers. "…I heard you liked the oranget" he stated.

Shiro scowled slightly. "So what if I do" Shiro huffed.

"Well he's wearing one of your scales…does he know what that means?" the black dragon chuckled.

"…I don't think so" Shiro sighed.

"Ichigo likes you…he went on a date with you…he follows you around when you go out for the night…he's listening to your advances while he ignored Grimmjow's for the last like 9 years" Tensa stated.

"The other human, correct?" Mugetsu asked.

"Yeah…Ichigo knows Grimmjow likes him but since he doesn't feel the same way, he ignores his advances…but he likes Shiro so he's turning and meeting Shiro's advances" Tensa explained.

"…He still has that contest for his hand and such" Shiro muttered.

Tensa paused for a moment. "Make sure he doesn't get taken home…when the next full moon comes around, take him back to the palace…that would mean you won and you will be the one to marry him" Tensa responded.

"What about Grimmjow" Shiro asked.

"He isn't going to take Ichigo back…he's a wanted thief and he's not stupid enough to try anything" Tensa stated.

"You know a lot about them" Mugetsu commented.

"I have been friends with Ichigo for a while…and Grimmjow was sometimes around" Tensa shrugged.

"Shi-Shi Ichi bab" Via cooed.

Mugetsu chuckled, nuzzling her head. "Yes honey"

"What did she said?" Shiro asked.

"Shi-Shi Ichi bab" the blonde repeated.

"What does that mean?" Shiro asked.

Mugetsu just chuckled. "Nothing…just baby blabber" he brushed off.

Meanwhile near the bottom of the mountain, Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia were facing an accident. They had found a note earlier with a short apology but thought nothing of it until now. They had already gotten lost on the way here only to find someone had caused an avalanche over the path up.

The other suitors were having a bit more trouble. The prince Nnoitra was being chased by rabid wolves. The prince Ulquiorra had gotten caught in a trap and was hanging upside down from a tree by his leg. The prince Starrk had gotten a better deal and was caught up in a town with a bunch of pretty woman who all seemed to like him and wanted to serve him. The tailor, Uryu got caught in a trap as well and was being carried around like a dead animal on a stick by some freaky guys.

The sorcerer, Aizen, however wasn't on the mountain or in the forest. He was far away from there in his own home. He looked down on his servants. One of them happened to be a silver dragon. "You understand your mission?" he asked.

"Of course we do Lord Aizen" the silver dragon chuckled.

"Good…now go" Aizen demanded.

"Yes my lord," the silver dragon bowed his head. Then the dragon turned and took off, flying away.

Ichigo sat outside with Shiro. He was leaning into Shiro's humanoid form, eyes closed as he thought. Shiro was petting Ichigo's head soothingly. Everyone else was inside sleeping, but Ichigo didn't want to sleep since Shiro was still awake. So the couple was sitting outside, cuddling up on one of the rocks.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, fidgeting with the lightly glowing snow colored scale hung around his neck. "You okay, Ichigo?" Shiro asked.

"…I don't know." Ichigo sighed. "My best friend, Grimmjow loves me more than a friend and I feel horrible loving you right in front of him. It's like I'm rubbing it in his face that I don't like it like he likes me." Ichigo groaned softly, laying his head on Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro frowned at the comment, though he liked the part about Ichigo loving him. He shifted Ichigo so the prince was looking at him. "If he is truly your friend and he truly loves you, then he will want you to be happy. Are you happy with me?" Shiro asked. Ichigo nodded. "Then he should be happy for you, even if it hurts him a bit." Shiro finished.

Ichigo nodded, smiling slightly. "That makes sense. Thanks Shiro." Ichigo smiled.

"Your welcome Ichi." The half dragon purred. Then he pushed Ichigo off of his lap, pinning him to the cool rocky floor. "Now, earlier you said you loved me?" Shiro asked. Ichigo stared up at Shiro and nodded slowly. "Good…" Shiro purred. Then he planted his lips on Ichigo's soft ones. The night was filled with loving noises and movements, surprisingly not waking anyone asleep in the cave.

**If anyone is wondering, a kiss to the lips means "I'm going to fuck you" xD and since Shiro didn't say he meant it in a human way...well sex time xD I'm lazy so no sex to read xD and no Ichigo's not going to pregnant...yet. I may do it later xD**

**Also the two Bleach character dragons were Kaien and Shuhei...and Via is the OC one xD My GF is a character because she's my GF and because she loves dragons**

**Now I shall get on with my plot...sorry this took so long to finish ^^;**

**Please review, thanks**


	10. New Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

**Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks**

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


End file.
